


Liberté, Égalité, Fraternité

by Kleine



Category: SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleine/pseuds/Kleine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College-AU, "date rape"-drug use, unbelievable circumstances</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liberté, Égalité, Fraternité

Есть такая категория людей, которым не нужно приглашение, чтобы оказаться на закрытой вечеринке. Они словно держат в рукаве ключи от всех дверей и не признают слова "нельзя". Ли Донхэ насквозь пропах неприятностями: они тянутся от кончиков его пальцев невидимой вибрирующей паутиной, обволакивают каждого, кто бездумно решается приблизиться и медленно, но верно подталкивают к пропасти уже серьезных проблем. Никто не знает, почему он сегодня здесь, чем живет и как ему удается все то, что он делает.

\- Хёкдже, не кисни! - салютует стаканом с синтетически-оранжевым пойлом Хичоль и увеличивает громкость в колонках. Диван подрагивает от низких тяжелых тонов ударных, оконные стекла слабо дребезжат, Хичоль довольно ухмыляется и цепляет наушники.

\- Ну что опять? - склоняется над ним Шиндон.

Хёкдже дергает плечом. Он и сам не понимает, в чем дело.

\- Это ты его впустил?

\- Кого? А, этого. Я не в кур...

\- По-моему, тебе пора освежиться, - заговорщическим тоном замечает Донхэ в самое его ухо. Хёкдже вовсе не считает, что это удачная мысль. - Чувак, - хмурится тот, - ты не пьешь, не куришь, не цепляешь девушек, а только дуешься в углу. Но я знаю, чем тебе помочь, - порывшись в карманах, в которых наверняка вмонтирована черная дыра - иначе с какой стати там вечно обнаруживаются самые невероятные вещи - он вытаскивает щеголеватого вида бумажник. В одном из отделений ярким пятном выделяются цветастые квадратики с изображениями мультяшных персонажей. - Универсальный ободритель, - поясняет Донхэ, - веселье только начинается.

Хёкдже поднимает брови. Шиндон хмыкает.

\- Так что? Будете брать?

\- Брать кого? - осторожно уточняет Хёкдже.

Проходящий мимо с тарелкой салата для Хичоля Шивон доброжелательно улыбается всем троим. Донхэ смыкает пальцы, прикрывая содержимое ладони. Его лицо, секунду назад внимательное и деловитое, не выражает ровным счетом ничего. Пустота. Абсолютный вакуум. Стеклянные глаза и приоткрытый рот. Кажется, еще мгновение, и с нижней губы потянется тонкая ниточка слюны. Шивон скрывается в толпе.

\- Так вот, - напоминает враз оживившийся Донхэ, будто тронув внутренний тумблер переключения режима активности, - брать города. Если сумеешь на этом остановиться.

Шиндон предостерегающе откашливается.

\- Пойду поищу Итука, - говорит он. - Ты со мной?

Хёкдже порывается встать, но цепкая рука не дает пошевелиться.

\- Ты иди, а мы еще потолкуем, - подмигивает Шиндону Донхэ. - Не переживай, я присмотрю за твоей принцессой.

Словно загипнотизированный, Хёкдже рассеянно кивает.

\- Все в порядке, я сейчас. Не называй меня принцессой.

В конце концов, что может с ним случиться в набитой людьми гостиной общей квартиры?

Шиндон еще раз оглядывается, но вскоре теряется из виду.

\- Тебе - за полцены. Потому что ты хорошенький.

\- Хорошенький, нехорошенький, - бурчит Хёкдже, стряхивая его руку. - Какого черта тебе от меня нужно? И как ты сюда попал, если уж на то пошло?

\- А, - тянет Донхэ, - так ты новенький. Тогда я тебя просто так угощаю, - половинка плоского цветастого квадратика напоминает шершавую с обратной стороны почтовую марку. Хёкдже недоуменно вертит ее в руках. Донхэ вздыхает.

\- Святая простота. На язык клади.

Что-то, наверное, вселилось в него этим вечером, иначе с какой стати он все еще здесь в компании незнакомого подозрительного типа, слухи о котором доходят даже до их, по большому счету, благополучного квартала. Разумеется, Хёкдже и раньше слышал не слишком приятные истории в институте, но там, где зависает богемная молодежь, было бы странно не узнать парочку страшилок о третьекурснике с отделения вокала (которого никто не знает, "но знакомый моего друга рассказывал") выбросившемся из окна во время ломки, и прочую чепуху.

Не дождавшись реакции, Донхэ крепко сжимает его челюсть, заставляя открыть рот, кладет картинку на язык, аккуратно тянет подбородок вверх и размашисто чмокает в лоб. Хёкдже возмущенно дергается, но пальцы лишь сильнее впиваются в кожу щек.

\- Спокойно, - негромко говорит Донхэ, безмятежно улыбаясь, и машет свободной рукой Хичолю, вцепившемуся на этот раз в высокую рюмку с чем-то пронзительно-зеленым. Из-за его плеча Шивон неодобрительно косится на напиток - сам он, скорее всего, не выпил ничего крепче ананасового сока.

\- Можешь пожевать, - тем временем продолжает Донхэ, чуть ослабляя давление на челюсти. 

Хёкдже вырывается и презрительно сплевывает. Размякшая бумага жалобно морщится на лакированной столешнице.

\- Что за фигня?!

Лицо Донхэ перекашивает от злости.

\- Урод. Ты пожалеешь, обещаю, - и, сорвавшись с места, во мгновение ока исчезает в полутьме.

Хёкдже чувствует дрожь в коленях. С самого начала это была очень плохая идея. Как в тот день в старшей школе, когда у них с его первой подружкой все казалось очень серьезно и они все-таки переспали месяца через три трогательных отношений, а потом она зачем-то призналась, что таблетки, которые принимала, на самом деле, от кашля, а вовсе не от нежелательных наследников. В тот момент он тоже судорожно пытался представить, что делать дальше: вроде как пути назад нет, а жизнь почему-то продолжается. Тогда им обоим повезло. Быть может, и на этот раз пронесет. Чертов Хичоль, если бы не его манера издеваться, Хёкдже бы достался нормальный безалкогольный мохито ("- В отличие от тебя, задрот, я просто не забыл добавить самый главный ингредиент"). Он бы пожевал лайм, закусил колотым льдом и не чувствовал себя виноватым за нарушенный принцип.

Музыка на миг умолкает. В наступившей тишине, наполненной воображаемым звоном, телефонная трель кажется вопиющим, нездоровым дисбалансом. Кюхен тянется за трубкой через головы оккупировавших кресло Есона с Реуком.

\- Алло? - раздраженно бросает он. - Нет, это не служба эскорта! - сообщает он абоненту на другом конце линии и нажимает сброс. - Снова кто-то ищет компанию, - рапортует он через весь зал. Хичоль что-то кричит в ответ, но его слова тонут в залпе звуков, от которых далеко не новая стереосистема конвульсивно содрогается.

\--

Проходит полчаса, за которые Хёкдже утверждается во мнении, что марка не успела подействовать и разложить его хрупкое сознание, обрекая на жалкое существование наркотически зависимого - школьный психолог тысячу раз говорил, что, по статистике, любой попробовавший раз, возвращается к этому снова и снова.

Он присоединяется к небольшой кучке людей на импровизированном танцполе - шесть дней в неделю там располагается огромный надувной матрас Шиндона и его многочисленные пожитки, теперь надежно упрятанные в нишу. Довольно быстро отыскав Хичоля, который по праву считается экспертом в подобных вещах, он пристает к нему с расспросами. Хичоля явно подводит координация в пространстве, что, однако, ничуть не влияет на функционирование той доли мозга, которая отвечает за сарказм.

\- Чувак, тебя еще можно спасти, - криво ухмыляясь, заверяет он. - Но тебе жизненно необходимо выпить!

Хёкдже тщетно пытается высвободить руку из стальной хватки.

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не пью, - булькает он, плетясь следом.

\- Поздно, ты уже выпил настоящий вкусный мохито. Теперь твоя святость утеряна навеки, кого хочешь спроси! - вещает Хичоль и толкает локтем Шивона. - Святой отец, скажите, правда ведь, Библия не различает, украл ли ты жвачку в магазине или жестоко убил десять тысяч младенцев и съел их глаза? Все одно - грех? - Шивон растерянно кивает и, спохватившись, поднимает вверх указательный палец, но Хичоль уже торопится дальше. - Вот видишь! Размер не имеет значения! Ты попал, парень, какой смысл размениваться на микрогрешок, если отвечать придется по полной? Расслабься хоть раз в жизни, - завершает он познавательный монолог, вталкивая Хёкдже на высокий табурет. - Бармен! Маргариту моему оступившемуся другу за счет заведения!

Материализовавшийся из ниоткуда Донхэ недобро прищуривается.

\- Сию минуту, - обещает он.

Хёкдже с сомнением косится в его сторону.

\- Я не стану пить то, что он приготовит.

Хичоль отвешивает ему подзатыльник.

\- Это его работа, болван. Под мою ответственность.

Вязкая голубая субстанция не внушает особого доверия. Зеленая вишенка с хвостиком прямо-таки взывает к подозрительности.

\- Маргарита, - объявляет Хичоль, - Хёкдже. Хёкдже, это маргарита, вам будет хорошо вместе.

\--

Еще через сорок минут ни разу не присевший за весь вечер Итук собирается домой в прихожей.

\- Много не пейте, - раздает он последние наставления по-отечески поучительным тоном, пока разыскивает в свалке обуви возле двери свои некогда белоснежные кроссовки.

\- Хорошо, мамочка, - послушно мямлит Кюхен, незаметно делая глоток соджу.

\- И не спаивайте Хёкдже. Он последний адекватный среди вас.

\- Он уже большой мальчик, дорогая, - словно между прочим вставляет давно и нетерпеливо переминающийся с ноги на ногу Канин. Итук так увлечен, что на этот раз ему сходит с рук. Канин вновь поглядывает на стойку, на которой трезвенник-Хёкдже изображает телебашню (- Я состою из радиоволн! - радостно вопит он. - Они повсюду! Смотрите, мои руки - тоже волны!).

\--

Когда донельзя возмущенные соседи грозят вызвать полицию и обратиться в социальную службу, музыку приходится выключить совсем. Хичоль угрюмо изучает свой идеальный маникюр. Не слишком опечаленные отсутствием звукового сопровождения гости развлекают себя сами. Реук дремлет, положив голову на колени Есону. Хёкдже катается по ковру и хихикает.

\- Кто закоротил ему контакты? - недовольно цедит сквозь зубы Хичоль.

\- Ты? - услужливо подсказывает развалившийся на диване Кюхен.

\- От него столько шума, - жалуется Хичоль. - Шивон, может его в ванной закрыть?

\- Лучше отправить к родителям, - советует Шиндон.

\- Не надо родителей! Я обещал Джунсу не пить, - лепечет Хёкдже. - Хичоль-хён, я так тебя люблю, ты такой клевый! - и вновь покатывается со смеху.

\- Кто такой Джунсу? - интересуется Есон.

Хичоль отмахивается.

\- Это... - его прерывает громкий звонок телефона. Донхэ поднимает трубку.

\- Нет. Простите, как вы сказали? Да, конечно! - говорит он, переводя взгляд на полубессознательного Хёкдже. - Диктуйте адрес.

\--

\- Может, она не придет? - немного невнятно, но оттого не менее печально вопрошает Минхо, в очередной раз прикладываясь к бутылке. Солидная шеренга ее опустошенных товарок выстроилась у противоположной стены. Сквозь распахнутое настежь окно июльский воздух раскаленными волнами накрывает комнату - кондиционер второй день как поломался. До официального окончания семестра остается около сотни часов, но Сонмин, будучи местным вундеркиндом, может с чистой совестью расслабиться, пока остальные лихорадочно пытаются впихнуть в головы максимально возможное количество информации.

Резкий стук обрывает его на полуслове. Когда дверь распахивается, являя взору высокую худую блондинку, он поначалу списывает зрительные галлюцинации на употребленный алкоголь: жесткие черты лица, рельефные бицепсы, отсутствие вторичных половых признаков в области декольте и не по-женски крепкие икры.

\- Привееет, - тянет ночная гостья и несколько неуверенно машет рукой, будто продумывая каждое последующее движение. Болтающаяся на шее табличка гласит: "Ынхёк".

Активизировавшийся Минхо, нетвердо покачиваясь, преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние и повисает на ручке двери.

\- Ну, наконец-то! А девочки где?

\- А они... хм... сейчас-сейчас, - бормочет "блондинка", вглядываясь в кривоватую надпись поперек ладони, - о, вот! Они на вызове!

Сонмин хмурится.

\- Можно я сниму туфли? - спрашивает, по всей видимости, Ынхёк. Все переводят взгляд на его ноги. - Эти каблуки просто убивайц... убийц... убийственные.

\- Мне-то все равно, - пожимает плечами Сонмин, чувствуя, что сила притяжения сегодня вечером работает как-то особенно интенсивно. - Это вот он жаждет общения, - продолжает он, указывая на Минхо, который глупо улыбается.

\- Проходи, - гостеприимно приглашает Минхо, - посидим, поболтаем. Выпьем?

\- Вообще-то, я не пью, - информирует Ынхёк, подбирая с пола свою устрашающую обувь. Слова звучат как-то смазано. - Но сегодня можно. Я согрешил...

\- Ничего, мы тоже не архангелы, - ободряюще говорит Минхо и захлопывает дверь за его спиной.

\--

 

Градус - лучший катализатор в процессе постижения принципа действия теории относительности времени. Пусть даже сложно вообразить, на что походили бы практически занятия стандартного курса физики.

Буквально только что они играли в карты на раздевание, передавая по кругу последнюю запотевшую и восхитительно прохладную бутылку пива, а теперь Ынхёк зарывает пальцы в отросшую шевелюру Минхо, из чего Сонмин делает несколько запоздалый вывод о том, что практика наглядной демонстрации искусственного дыхания "рот-в-рот" порой приводит к весьма предсказуемым последствиям.

\- Мне одеться и уйти? - деланно безразлично интересуется он, хотя все внутри противится такому повороту событий.

\- Разденься и останься, - подмигивает Минхо, на секунду отрываясь от своего увлекательного занятия, - это ты здесь продвинутый пользователь.

Минхо изрядно нетрезв и Сонмин мимолетно удивляется, не раздражает ли Ынхёка концентрация спирта в его дыхании - да и поведении тоже. Впрочем, судя по расфокусированной искаженности движений и расширенным зрачкам, сам Ынхёк (жесткие линии и угловатые кости, ни единого намека на женственность при странной, почти влюбленной податливости) недалеко от него ушел. И хотя он добровольно изгибает шею и подставляет губы настойчивым поцелуям, в нем нет ни грамма жеманной, наигранной манерности, притворства или фальши, присущей ряду личностей "по вызову", с которыми им периодически доводилось иметь дело. Почему он здесь?

Сонмин устало тянется за спортивными шортами. Минхо вопросительно следит за его действиями, закрыв рот Ынхёка рукой.

\- Не встает на покорных овец, - резко поясняет Сонмин, зачем-то разыскивая козырек от солнца во втором часу ночи. Или утра.

Минхо фыркает и валится на постель.

\- Умеешь ты создать настроение.

Уже в дверях Сонмина настигает его жалобный голос.

\- Ты хоть на пальцах объясни, что делать?

Мысленно чертыхнувшись, Сонмин срывает козырек, отшвыривая его в сторону.

\- Ванная, полка под зеркалом, белая бутылка без надписи. Не разбей умывальник, - отдает он команду вдогонку, заслышав грохот.

\--

Не то, чтобы у Сонмина имелись ожидания на этот счет, но когда, пройдя раунд сентиментальных объятий, в котором Ынхёк в какой-то момент принимается вслух сравнивать его с любимой плюшевой пандой, последнее, чего ему хочется - безудержной сексуальной эскапады с жертвой затянувшегося детства. Следовало бы хоть паспорт у парня потребовать. Но Минхо уже завелся, а сбить его с волны возможно разве что ядерной атакой. Чисто теоретически. Поэтому сперва они втроем пьяно и бестолково брызгаются холодной водой в ванной, после чего по инициативе зверски проголодавшегося Ынхёка, ужинают на полу подозрительным кулинарным шедевром, сооруженным из всего мало-мальски съедобного, что только обнаружилось в холодильнике. Когда же Ынхёк, по оценкам Минхо, понемногу приходит в себя, садятся смотреть порно.

Минут через пятнадцать Ынхёк начинает ерзать, то и дело пихая Сонмина коленом. Неугомонный Минхо клещом цепляется в его предплечье.

\- Ты сюда кино пришел смотреть? - нагло атакует он и, не теряя времени даром, переходит в контрольное наступление.

На этом месте у Сонмина случается незапланированное выпадение из временного континуума, потому как следующее, что отпечатывается в памяти с ослепляющей четкостью - скомканное покрывало, нелепо пузырящееся сквозь судорожно напряженные пальцы и громкий всхлип "Больно!", когда он совершенно ясно осознает, что не может пошевелиться, пойманный в ловушку непривычного к подобному обращению тела и собственной похоти. Для храбрости он, что ли, напился?

\- Минхо, - сдавленно шипит Сонмин, - твою мать, помоги же.

Минхо смотрит на него так, будто видит впервые.

\- Ты же говорил, что знаешь, как... что делать, - неверяще шепчет он.

\- Рот закрой, - обрывает его причитания потерпевшего крушение веры фаната Сонмин, осторожно проводя пальцами по мокрой щеке Ынхёка. - О моем авторитете побеседуем после, - бугры позвонков перекатываются под кожей, весь он - сплошной комок нервов и страдания.

Сонмин переводит дух, чувствуя, как дрожат липкие от смазки, слюны и слез руки.

\- Ынхёк, пожалуйста, - умоляюще просит он, - я не хочу делать тебе больно.

\--

Еще через пятнадцать минут Ынхёк протяжно стонет, неосознанно подаваясь навстречу движениям бедер Сонмина, и этот звук не имеет ничего общего с вымученными животными криками, о которых сейчас совсем не время вспоминать.

Пот блестит на выгнутой спине, скатывается к пояснице, светлые волосы на затылке потемнели, изменив оттенок, серебряный крест на тонкой цепочке перекрутился назад, невесомый домашний запах чистой кожи - как же его так угораздило?

"Наркотик", - мелькает в голове Сонмина, прежде чем возмущенное сопение слева живо напоминает о позабытых братьях меньших.

\- Давай вдвоем? - предлагает Минхо, не вытаскивая руку из трусов.

\- Спятил? - задыхается от ощущений и эмоций Сонмин.

\- Мы так не договаривались, Минни, - уже не на шутку сердится Минхо.

Сонмин обреченно закатывает глаза, чуть притормаживая.

\- Ынхёк, - мягко начинает он, замедляя движение собственной руки вверх и вниз по его члену, - ты когда-нибудь... хотя, пожалуй, что нет.

\- Когда-нибудь что? - неожиданно трезвым голосом спрашивает Ынхёк, рвано выдыхая.

\- Когда-нибудь делал минет? - не дает ему опомниться Минхо. Не то, чтобы это в самом деле имело для него значение.

\- Да, - отвечает тот, и это решает дело.

\--

Минхо засыпает, едва его голова касается подушки, принявшей в результате их манипуляций совершенно невообразимую форму. Сонмин пытается отдышаться, неосознанно царапая ногтями сбитые простыни. Не обнаружив иных признаков жизни, он встревоженно приподнимается на локтях.

\- Ты в порядке?

Раскрасневшийся Ынхёк неохотно поворачивает голову, глотая воздух открытым ртом.

\- Я, - начинает он и закашливается. Сонмин терпеливо ждет. - Я такой голодный, - признается, наконец, Ынхёк и смущенно улыбается.

\--

Хёкдже открывает глаза и мир начинает качаться. Воздух, горячий и густой, как кисель, забивается в легкие, короткие волосы на лбу и висках взмокли от пота, тяжелые вязкие простыни липнут к телу, на живот словно налили варенья и оставили высыхать, внутренняя поверхность бедер влажная и липкая. Вдобавок ко всему, поселившиеся за ночь в его черепной коробке перелетные дятлы добросовестно трудятся во благо стаи, отчего хочется взвыть и укрыться в каком-нибудь темном прохладном месте, где нет необходимости шевелиться и испытывать безумную, вселенских масштабов жажду.

Хёкдже неловко выворачивается из плотного сугроба подло обернувшегося вокруг него покрывала и случайно прикасается к чьей-то руке. Осторожно приподняв одно веко, он натыкается на внимательный взгляд незнакомых глаз.

\- Пить хочешь? - спрашивает их обладатель и улыбается уголками рта.

Хёкдже и рад бы ответить, но, очевидно, дятлы-передовики выбили из него функцию издавания внятных звуков. Наряду со способностью связно мыслить и воспроизводить воспоминания - помимо тупой боли, в его голове только черная гулкая пустота.

\- Давай помогу, - скорее настаивает, чем предлагает незнакомец и, крепко ухватив Хёкдже за локоть, аккуратно ставит его на ноги и провожает до двери в ванную, бережно придерживая за плечи. Сделав первый самостоятельный шаг, Хёкдже почти приветствует носом порог, но ему не дают упасть.

\- Я пока кофе поставлю, - вздыхает неожиданный спаситель, удостоверившись, что Хёкдже крепко уцепился за край раковины.

В зеркале отражается неизвестное науке чудовище без глаз, зато со взлохмаченной шевелюрой и багряным пятном на месте, где у нормальных людей обычно располагаются губы. Лишь проведя ладонью по лицу, он понимает, что красные разводы, как и черные потеки, оставшиеся на пальцах от прикосновения к опухшим векам, имеют инородное происхождение.

Вода, закручиваясь маленьким вихрем, с журчанием стекает вниз. Хёкдже гипнотизирует взглядом трещину на пластмассовой полке. Глубоко вздохнув, он заползает в душевую кабину, долго возится со смесителем, который подает то жидкий лед, то кипяток, роняет незнакомые флаконы с шампунем, почти до обморожения стоит, прислонившись к мокрому пластику, покрытому чешуей известкового налета, и, наконец, вываливается на затоптанный коврик, вероятно, некогда бывший белым. Любимого полотенца на сушилке не обнаруживается, посему приходится обернуться чьим-то чужим.

В кухне отвратительно светло и тошнотворно пахнет яичницей и горячими тостами. Оживший желудок угрожающе бултыхается в животе, но не отваживается переходить к более решительным действиям. Стакан воды с растворенным аспирином оправдывает миллионы лет существования человечества.

\- Извини, больше ничего не было, - сообщает его недавний знакомый, с которым, кстати сказать, они так и не успели толком познакомиться, и опять улыбается. За десять личных микровечностей, в течение которых Хёкдже разлагался до атомов и вновь воскресал, собираясь воедино под контрастным душем, тот успел облачиться в розовую майку, джинсы и левый носок в зеленое сердечко - правый торжественно покоится на столе в компании пустой банки из-под энергетика и распакованной коробки сухой лапши.

Хёкдже тяжело опускается на стул с высокой спинкой, болезненный импульс пронзает позвоночник, будто он неудачно упал на тренировке. Странно, что он этого не помнит.

Клочья воспоминаний просочившейся россыпью вездесущих пушинок одуванчика кружат в сознании: неясные образы, звенящие отрывистые фразы, ничего конкретного. У них была вечеринка, Хичоль притащил Донхэ, соседи обещали вызвать полицию, он дал Джунсу слово не пить, марку с улыбкой чеширского кота нельзя приклеить на язык. Бред какой-то.

Основательно прочистив горло, он хрипло спрашивает:

\- Почему я здесь? И где мое полотенце?

Его единственный собеседник отворачивается от плиты.

\- Ты ничего не помнишь? - уточняет он, и в таком состоянии Хёкдже сложно определить, чего в его голосе больше: облегчения или сожаления.

\--

Такого просто не может быть. Исключительно потому, что этого не должно быть в принципе. Так не бывает. Хёкдже упрямо мотает головой, сцепив пальцы в замок.

\- Мне очень жаль, - говорит Сонмин - то, что перед ним именно Сонмин они выяснили еще десять минут назад. - Ты классный. Нам так понравилось, - беспомощно добавляет он, словно от этого Хёкдже станет легче.

Повисшую тишину впору резать ножом. За окном разноцветные фигурки футболистов гоняют белую точку по полосато-салатовому сукну поля. Их оживленные восклицания доносятся до самого студенческого общежития.

\- Ынхёк, - полушепотом зовет Сонмин.

\- Меня зовут Хёкдже.

\- Тогда... кто такой Ынхёк? - и без того большие глаза становятся совсем круглыми.

\- Так меня называют друзья, - отвечает Хёкдже, горько усмехаясь.

\- Мне жаль, что так вышло, - снова повторяет Сонмин. Его рука крадется по поверхности стола, покрытой старыми круглыми отпечатками посуды, и останавливается в опасной близости от побелевших пальцев Хёкдже. - Мне жаль, что ты не помнишь.

Будто последний камень в основании плотины выбивает мощным, безудержным потоком или внезапно налетевший шквал эмоций срывает крышу - и Хёкдже кричит на него, на себя, на спящего на сдвинутых кроватях Минхо и на весь мир, в котором может происходить что угодно, но почему именно с ним?

Сонмин не пытается возразить, лишь молча слушает, опустив голову, и от этой его осязаемой вины только хуже. Эхо барахтается в полупустом, по-холостяцки неприбранном помещении, звенит в углах. Когда умолкает последний отзвук, происходит сразу два события: кофе с шипением сбегает из джезвы и заспанный Минхо в простыне на манер тоги возникает в дверном проеме.

\- Вы охренели орать в такую рань? - зевая, интересуется он и скрывается в ванной.

\- Я одолжу тебе одежду? - тихо предлагает Сонмин, вовсе не подразумевая возвращение этого долга.

В фильмах в подобных ситуациях непременно идет проливной дождь, с молниями и ураганным ветром - все как положено, чтобы главный герой мог выплакаться всласть, вытравить свое горе, заблудиться в лесу или даже заболеть и подхватить воспаление легких, позволить непогоде смыть обломки прошлого, не потеряв при этом чувства собственного достоинства. Даже в глазах зрителей. Вряд ли, правда, режиссеры стали бы драться за сценарий фильма о парне, которого отымели двое других, а ему, по всей видимости, понравилось, а потом выпускать проект в национальный прокат.

Но снаружи светит солнце, из открытого окна доносится аромат цветущих лип и птичьи трели. Двумя пролетами ниже комнаты, в которой осталось все светлое, что было в его несуразной жизни, Хёкдже, прижавшись спиной к стене, сползает на пол и плачет от яростного бессилия.

\--

\- О, возвращение блудной порнодивы! - громогласно изрекает Хичоль, когда Хёкдже открывает входную дверь. - Мы уже думали, тебя пригласили в Большое кино.

\- Ты чего так поздно? - обеспокоенно бубнит Реук, откладывая в сторону утюг.

\- Скорее рано, - усмехается Шиндон.

\- Рассказывай, как все прошло? - торопит Хичоль и отправляет в рот полную пластиковую ложечку мороженого.

Шивон отвлекается от библейских текстов и поднимает бровь.

Хёкдже молча пересекает гостиную, с грохотом захлопывая дверь в свою комнату.

\- Облом, - комментирует Хичоль, вновь увеличивая громкость телевизора. - Говорил же, нужно было и ноги ему побрить.

\--

Розовая футболка с эмблемой находит свое пристанище рядом с переполненной мусорной корзиной, услужливо сворачиваясь, будто ей там самое место. Лишь к концу дня, приняв душ не меньше десятка раз и получив обратно временно атрофировавшуюся способность думать, Хёкдже вспоминает, где видел эмблему - на любимой рубашке Хичоля, в которой он каждую вторую субботу месяца посещает собрания своего Тайного братства.

"Как тесен мир", - едко думает Хёкдже, и от таких размышлений тошнит еще сильнее ,чем от утреннего похмелья.

\--

Тесный мир, однако, не переворачивается, жизнь идет своим чередом. И хотя Хёкдже то и дело ожидает, что незнакомые люди на улицах начнут показывать на него пальцами и ограничивать доступ к благам цивилизации, вроде ресторанов фаст-фуда, танцевальной студии и тренажерного зала, этого так и не происходит. Розовая футболка по необъяснимой причине перекочевывает в стенной шкаф, да там и задерживается.

\--

Сонмин появляется, когда подходит к концу первый месяц нового семестра. Выжидающе поглядывая на арку, ведущую во двор, упорно топчет пыль у подъезда. У Хёкдже колет в боку. Сердце одновременно свободно падает в желудок и застревает в горле - возможно, у него от рождения было два сердца, как иначе он бы справился? Розовая толстовка с белой опушкой на капюшоне (серьезно, с ума они там посходили в своем братстве?) невольно привлекает внимание: идущий рядом Итук спотыкается на ровном месте и едва не растягивается поперек дороги. Кюхен негромко присвистывает.

\- Вообще нисколько не Хичоль, - вполголоса бормочет он.

\- Хёкдже, - зовет Сонмин. Напряжение резонирует в голосе. - Можно тебя на два слова?


End file.
